


Twelve advices Bilbo didn't want - But still got

by elletromil



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not bad enough that Bilbo's in love with his best friend, he also has to put up with well meaning friends and their (not so good) advices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve advices Bilbo didn't want - But still got

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to the prompt I got on tumblr : "I prompt you to write a fluffy AU where Bilbo asks Thorin out, bonus points for them being in high school"  
> This is not beta'd and I'm french so if you spot any mistake, be kind enough to tell me, I'll correct them immediately ^^
> 
> Enjoy :D

For as long as anyone could remember, the Oakenshields and the Bagginses had always been neighbours. Accordingly to that fact, Bilbo and Thorin had known each other practically their entire lives, what with them being born only a few months apart.

It had resulted in a close friendship that few understood now that they were teenagers, for they both seemed to be so different in character, it was a wonder they could tolerate each other.

Bilbo was a quiet and gentle soul, always ready to help anyone in need and you could usually find him with his head in a book.

As for Thorin, he was more of the athletic kind; with a bit of a harsh character and he would usually only help those who were his friend in the first place.

However the fact that they had shared their childhood adventures together meant they now have what could only be called an indestructible bond that nothing could break.

And really Bilbo would have liked it a lot if it could have stay that way forever, but obviously he just had to fall in love with his best friend.

The life of a teenager sucked, more often than not.

*1 & 2*

“You should get drunk.”

“Ah?” It was quite usual for Kili to make what seemed like an unrelated comment, so Bilbo didn’t look away from the problem he was solving in order to then explain it to the twins. Even if not prompted, Kili would end up clarifying his thought. Or Fili, since he somehow always knew exactly what was in his brother’s head.

“Yeah, you know, finding your courage in the bottle and all that.”

Having found the answer, he finally looked up, to the twins’ helpful smiles. Bilbo refrained from sighing.

He was not particularly looking forward to having another confusingly weird conversation with the two brothers; well not that there were any other kind of conversation with them, but still. However, he also knew that if wanted any chance to make them understand anything about their math problems, he would have to or they simply would not be able to concentrate. Sometimes, he regretted dearly having proposed tutoring them, but they were Thorin’s little brothers and he was far too nice for his own good.

“Okay, I think that I have to remind you, _again_ , that unlike your brother, I do not share this telepathic link that makes him follow your every thought... Care to explain why I would want to find my courage?”

They both look at him like he is dumb, but considering he’s not the one in need of math tutoring, it’s not really affecting him.

“To declare yourself of course!”

“Declare... myself...? To whom?” He does have an idea as to whom they are referring, but it’s not like he’s going to admit it this easily.

“Thorin! Who else!? And if you are drunk, at least you can pretend you didn’t know what you were doing if he doesn’t return your feelings!”

“If he...? Kili, come on, you know Thorin loves Bilbo! Not that you would notice it, what with him being his emotionally constipated self... But anyway, you should totally tell him! But if you are afraid of his reaction, you could get _him_ drunk, so he’ll forget about it the next day!”

“That’s not really how it works Fili... And anyway, I just don’t know why you would think Thorin and I may be interested in being anything more than friends and...” Bilbo breaks off when the twin bedroom’s door abruptly opens upon Thorin.

“Hey guys, supper’s nearly ready. You should come down. You’re eating with us, right, Bilbo?”

“Wha... Oh, yeah, yeah, of course.”

Thorin is already closing the door behind him, when he stops suddenly, “Hey, do you think you could help me with this English paper? I seriously have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“It’s called writing Thorin. You know when you take a pen to a page and do these little funny drawings that are called words?”

“Oh fuck off; are you going to help me or not?”

Bilbo rolls his eyes for good measure, but it’s not fooling anyone in the room. “You know I will. Tell your mom we’ll be there in a few.”

The door closes and Bilbo just knows the twins are making kissy faces at him. He turns back toward them and they must sense something is not quite right with him because they freeze. He would laugh at the strange faces they seem to be suddenly stuck in, but he is far from finding this situation funny. “If you ever so much as _think_ about that again, there won’t be any bodies for them to find.”

They audibly gulped and Fili seems about to say something but one hard look and he closes his mouth again. He slowly enunciates once more, just for emphasis, “No. Bodies. To find.”

With that, he stands up and leaves the room.

 

*

 

What he doesn’t tell the twins, because there is no way in hell he’ll ever confide in them, is that he already tried it.

Well, not really tried. It wasn’t like it was planned or anything.

It’s just, both Thorin and he had been pretty drunk and they had just made it more or less safely to the bed. They had both been giggling, even if Thorin would never admit to it, lying face to face and for a second there it had look like Thorin was about to kiss him or something.

Before anything could have happened though, Bilbo had opened his stupid mouth, “I love you, you know.”

Thorin had stayed motionless for a beat, before smiling, “Yeah I know, that’s why I’m your best friend.” He had then tried to tousle his hair, tried being the operating word because Thorin had practically no coordination when he was that drunk. “Sleep now, I’m tired.”

He had been too crestfallen to do anything else and even if he had woken up the next day snuggle up against Thorin, it had not been enough to make him find his smile again.

That and they both had a killer headache.

 

*3 & 4 & 5*

 

It had taken many years before Bilbo understood why anyone would want the ground swallowing them whole and, quite frankly, he could have done with never knowing.

He is currently working on his science project with Nori, at the latter’s home. After a few hours of hard work, they had both decide they are past due a break and they had gone to the kitchen for a little snack. As usual when it came to food and they were around, Ori and Dori had come joined them.

All in all, it would be a good way to spend the afternoon. Unfortunately, the three brothers had decided he desperately needs advices on relationships and that now is the perfect moment for them to impart their knowledge. The fact they obviously intend Bilbo to use them with Thorin, even if they don’t mention his name, only makes it worst.

“All I’m saying is that the more time you spend with someone, deeper is your connection with them. You need to do more activities together, find more common interest!”

Bilbo would have pointed out that he simply couldn’t spend more time with Thorin than he already is, but Nori is quicker in interrupting his older brother.

“Yeah, it’s all alright, but you need to show that you are interested! And what better way than with gifts?”

“Homemade, it’s better if they are homemade!”

Both Nori and Dori look at their younger brother and Bilbo thinks he could have kissed sweet, romantic Ori at that moment, if only he wasn’t so busy trying not to get the others’ attention back to him.

“It’s better because you have taken the time to actually _do_ something with your own hands.”

“You’re such a romantic Ori.”

“I don’t see what’s wrong with that,” Ori promptly defends himself, frowning a bit.

“There’s nothing wrong with being romantic,” says Dori, giving Nori a dirty look.

“I’m not saying that it’s wrong! I was just... making an observation. And wondering why you seemed to have given it so much thought,” he says, smirking.

At that, the youngest cheeks burns red and Bilbo is half tempted to take pity on him, except, no, nope, definitely not. He will leave the brotherly teasing to actual brothers, thank you very much.

 

*

 

Once he’s back at his house, Bilbo can’t help but think back on the three brothers’ advices.

While he's still feeling somewhat embarrassed that his friends are trying to play matchmakers, he can’t deny that it’s kind of nice to know they care as much about him. It’s just too bad none of what they told him has a possibility to work.

You see the problem when you fall in love with your best friend it’s that you are already together most of the time. You also already know what the other like and doesn’t like and when you have been friends for as long as they have (they had been having play dates when Bilbo was barely one month old for heaven’s sake!) you don’t really need common interest that much.

As for gifts... Half of what Bilbo owns has been offered by Thorin and vice-versa. Thorin was far more likely to notice if he were to stop giving him things than if he were to continue.

His friends may have been well meaning, but the truth is that they have not been really helpful.

 

*6*

 

It has been a few weeks since anyone has say anything that could have any connection to relationships in his presence, so Bilbo thinks (or rather, he hopes) that he has heard the last of it.

So when Dwalin comes sit down next to him for a break during his football practice, he doesn’t think much of it. The ones on the team in their group usually do whenever he waits for them to finish and even if Dwalin and him are not the closest, they are still friends.

But friends or not, he would never expected Dwalin to just announce ‘You should just fuck already’ out of the blue, as if he was merely making small talk. Or maybe he should have. It is _Dwalin_ after all.

That doesn’t stop him from floundering, at a loss for words. He chances a quick look towards Thorin, to make sure he heard nothing, but he’s still practicing with the others and they are not even sitting close to the field.

However, his quick look obviously isn’t quick enough because when he turns back towards Dwalin, the older boy is giving him an obvious look.

“Yeah, I meant you and Thorin.”

“I... I... You, I mean... You can’t just say things like this!”

“I just did.” He doesn’t look concerned at all, but well, there’s a reason simply saying ‘it’s Dwalin’ to anyone in their group is enough explanation to many things. Well to be fair, it can be said of everyone for different things. “Seriously, I don’t know why you still haven’t jumped each other. 

“I... I don’t want to jump him!”

“No right, you want to make love with him or whatever. Same difference. You should just go for it. Seriously, you both already act like boyfriends and the entire school thinks you are doing it.”

Bilbo really should respond something to this, anything, but he’s just too appalled for words. He’s used to people wondering how Thorin and he can be friends; how they could possibly make the leap to them being... _a couple_ is beyond him. He’s about to say something about that, but a shout from across the field interrupts him before he can even open his mouth.

“Dwalin! I need my goalie back!”

At that, the other boy just stands up and jogs toward his team, leaving Bilbo sitting alone once more.

Alone to imagine what kind of things all those people he sees everyday must be thinking about him, and how is this even his life?

 

*7*

 

Bilbo has come to term with the fact that they unfortunately won’t be stopping anytime soon and really he’s kind of okay with it. It just means that they care, even if he wished they would care in any other manner than this. At least it’s only a brief moment of embarrassment (well except for Dwalin’s ‘the entire school thinks you’re doing it’, he’s still blushing about that one) and they don’t speak about it again.

Except today’s not really a good day, because he has like three exams and he did not sleep at all because, of course, Frodo _had_ to be sick during the night and okay he did not have to take care of him, thank goodness, but he still heard him and he is a bit worried about him and worrying for your younger brother when you have three exams in a day? 

Yeah, no, he really doesn’t need it. 

He doesn’t need meddling friends either. Particularly, when he only has a few minutes to revise his notes before the rest of the group arrives to eat their lunch and it becomes too loud to concentrate.

“You know Thorin has a soft spot for those who help him or his friends.” Oin is the only one currently at the table besides him and should really concentrate on his own studying. “I mean...”

“The only reason,” Bilbo interrupts quickly, “half of our group doesn’t fail half of the classes is because I help them. The only reason _Thorin_ has grades good enough to not get kick out of the football team is me. So, let’s just not go there.” He sends a dark glare across the table in case his message wasn’t clear enough.

Oin seems vexed and it would make him feel bad if he _had_ the time and luxury to do so, which he doesn’t right now, so he only dive right back into his notes.

He’ll apologize when he doesn’t have a math exam in less than an hour.

 

*8*

 

Two weeks later finds Bilbo sitting in the bleachers in Balin’s company, both of them cheering the football team.

All in all, he’s having a good time. He’s usually not one for sport, but seeing his friends crushing the other team has something satisfactory to it. That and he miss Balin. Older than the rest of them by quite a few years, he’s already in university and they don’t see him enough. Which is a shame because, besides Bilbo, Balin’s the only one sensible.

He loves all his friends really, but they can be rather tiring sometimes.

There’s a pause in the game while the referees argue about one thing or another and this time Bilbo’s expecting it when Balin turns to him.

“You should just kiss him.”

He wishes dearly it was that easy, but there are just too much doubts and the possibility he could ruin his friendship with Thorin is just too horrible to think about.

“I could never do that,” he simply says.

“Yeah, I guessed as much.” Balin keeps his silence for a while before continuing. “But Bilbo, you’ll have to tell him one day. I know some can keep quiet forever and get on with their lives, but you’re not like this.”

“I know.” It’s already starting to eat him alive and Balin must know it too because he pats his shoulder comfortingly, his eyes concerned.

They don’t say anything else because there is nothing more to say and soon, Thorin makes a spectacular goal that brings them back into the game.

 

*

 

Later the same night, Bilbo catches himself imagining what would have happened if instead of a congratulatory hug, he had kissed Thorin.

What would have happened if Thorin had kissed him back.

What he would be doing instead of imagining.

 

He can’t bring himself to look Thorin in the eyes the next day.

 

*9*

 

Bilbo sits down with his tray in front of Bombur, the only other one present at what they consider as their table.

“You know,” Bombur starts saying and Bilbo wonders what the other boy will come up with, “food is the way to anyone heart, if you were to ask me.” And somehow, Bilbo should have predicted that.

“I’m not.” He doesn’t want to be short, but really, they are beginning to annoy him.

Fortunately, Bombur just shrugs and goes back to eating. Bilbo loves him in that moment because he guesses he only said anything in the first place because the others put him up to it, but doesn’t think it’s actually his business.

And it’s really, really not.

 

*

 

He bumps into Thorin during a break later that same day.

“Hey, you still want to go out Friday night?”

“Of course,” Thorin looks fondly exasperated that he has to confirm again, “What do you want to do?”

“Want to go to a restaurant?

“Sure, what were you thinking of?”

“Err... Italian? My treat.”

Thorin’s smile is as blinding as always. “Hmm, yeah, free food!” He’s about to say something else, but the bell interrupts. “Ah shit. Gotta run, I’ve got an exam in History. Wish me luck!”

“Good luck!” he yells after him even though Thorin is already at the other end of the corridor.

While he’s making his way to his own classroom, he kind of wants to bash his head onto a wall.

To anyone, it would have look as if he had listened to Bombur and has done quite nicely at that.

But truth is, this is just a normal occurrence for them.

 

*10*

 

“SHE SAID YES!!!”

They all look up, startled by Gloin’s sudden yelling appearance.

It takes some time for any of them to understand, but once they do, congratulations are offered all around.

Bofur asks him what he did to finally get Cali to agree going out with him and he’s all too happy to answer.

“Flowers. No one can say no to flowers.” He gives Bilbo a quick pointed look, but he can’t hold it against him because the other boy is already launching into an enumeration of his every move in this successful attempt to get a date from the girl he’s been in love with since first grade.

When Gloin tells that Cali liked the flowers so much she put one behind her ears, he has to stifle his snickers. He can’t help but imagine Thorin with flowers tuck behind his ears and yeah, no, he definitely doesn’t want to explain that one.

 

*

 

Bilbo is in his bed, enjoying a miraculously homework-free Saturday. It’s early in the afternoon and from what he can see from his window it’s a beautiful day, but he’s far too happy being able to indulge for once.

He hears his door upon and grunts pitifully. “What do you want?” he asks plaintively. He would prefer not dealing with human interactions right now.

His only answer is a small chuckle he would recognize anywhere and something being thrown on his back.

He graces the intruder with a dark look, but that only seems to add to his hilarity.

“Ah cheer up Bilbo!” laughs Thorin and sometimes Bilbo really, really regret the day their parents thought it would be a great idea to provide them with their own key to each other house instead of having them waiting for someone to let them in every time.

“Go away.”

“Oh come on. I brought you those flowers you wanted.”

He raises himself up on his elbows; the things Thorin had thrown on him falling beside him and sure enough, they are indeed the seeds of the flowers he wanted to add to the garden. He looks at Thorin, bewildered, “Wait, you actually remembered what flowers I wanted?”

He gets another chuckle, “Of course not. My mother did. We went shopping earlier.”

“Oh... How much do I owe her?”

That earns him a fondly exasperated look from Thorin, “Don’t be stupid. I paid for them.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“No problems. You’re still coming over later?”

It’s his turn to look exasperated. “What do you think? I’ll just take care of these.” Sure, he had decided to laze his afternoon around in his bed, but that was before he had the prospect of gardening.

“See you later then.”

He waves at Thorin at the same time as he stretches.

 

When he finally gets outside, he can see he’s not the only one who decided today is a beautiful day. Frodo is running around in the backyard, enjoying a surprisingly warm autumn afternoon. He smiles at the sight, wondering what kind of story he is playing in his head right now.

He starts working and it takes him a few minutes before he notices that Frodo is now at his side.

“What’s this?” his brother asks, pointing towards the seeds. “Where do you get it?”

Even if Frodo has passed the phase of endless question for some time now, he’s still a curious child. Not that it really bothers Bilbo, who has always loved explaining things. “These are flowers Thorin gave me.”

Frodo has a confused look on his face and Bilbo realises that his younger brother has never seen flowers seeds before so he explains, “Well, actually, they are seeds, but once I put them into ground they should grow up to become flowers next spring. They’re kind of baby flowers if you want.”

“But it’s flowers?” Frodo nods his understanding, but he still seems a bit confused.

“Yes.”

“And Thorin gave them to you?”

“Yeah...” He doesn’t understand why Frodo is now frowning. 

“But you’re not a girl.”

And really, that was the last thing he could have expected. “Why would you say that?”

“Well the others boys said you only give flowers to girls the last time I wanted to give flowers to Sam.”

This must be the worst piece of rubbish Bilbo has ever heard in his life. But he can’t help but wonder, “Why did you want to give flowers to Sam?”

“Because since his mom went away, he’s been sad... I don’t like it when he’s sad. He doesn’t smile as much!” Frodo look so stricken that Bilbo has to put his arm around his shoulders. As much as his younger brother is a happy boy, he is still capable of a surprising amount of empathy. Well, maybe not that surprising, because if someone can understand Sam’s loss, it’s Frodo. Even if his parents have always treated him as their own son and Bilbo thinks of him as his baby brother, he still lost his parents when he was four years old. Not old enough to really understand what was happening, but enough to know something was different and that he was missing something. Not that you would know it looking at him three years later.

But that is neither here nor there. “And Sam, he likes flowers?”

“Humhum, he always helped his mom when she did like you.”

It’s his turn to frown in confusion, before understanding dawns upon him. “You mean gardening?”

“Yes! So I thought he would smile if he had new flowers...” He looks up hopefully to him, as if he wished that Bilbo would approve his idea.

“Come here, Frodo,” he pulls him down onto his lap and Frodo buries into his embrace with a happy sigh, his head under his chin. “I’m going to tell you something really important, okay?”

“Okay,” he replies with a solemn tone.

“When you want to make a gift, there’s only one thing that matters. It’s never what others may say or think. It’s not even what _you_ think. The only thing that matters is if it makes the one who receives the gift happy. You think it would make Sam happy to have flowers?”

Frodo, bless the child, actually takes a moment to think it over, before shouting a resounding “Yes!”

He’s a little surprise by the force of his answer, but he still manages to tell him, “Then you should definitely give him flowers,” between laughter.

They snuggle for a bit before he chases the younger one away so he can finish taking care of the garden.

Before going back into the house he calls Frodo back. “Sam’s coming for a sleepover today, right?” Frodo nods happily as Bilbo present him with a small bouquet of orange, yellow and red flowers. “Here, give him these.”

“You’re the best Bilbo!” Bilbo doesn’t remember seeing him smile brighter than in this moment.

 

*11*

 

Bilbo is taking a walk in the park when he spots Bifur sitting alone under a tree. He makes his way towards him and is welcome with a big smile when Bifur finally notices him.

“You don’t mind?” he still asks, to be sure he’s not bothering the other boy. Bifur only shakes his head and shift over a little so Bilbo can also sit with is back against the tree.

They stay side by side like that for a long moment, until Bifur finally nudge him subtly in the ribs. He’s looking at him with an eyebrow lift in interrogation and Bilbo sighs in desperation. He doesn’t want to annoy his friend with his problems, but it’s not like Bifur doesn’t already know. There is no secrecy once the twins know about something.

However, Bifur, bless him, only make a move that manage to convey his indifference if Bilbo doesn’t want to talk about it. Thing is, Bilbo kind of _needs_ to talk about it. As the days come to pass, he is getting more and more restless and he has the feeling he’ll soon explode if nothing is done soon. But to tell Thorin could mean the end of their friendship and he can’t even contemplate this possibility without wanting to cry.

“How am I supposed to tell him? I can’t continue without telling him, it’s making me go crazy. But what if he does not want to speak to me anymore after that? He’s my best friend; I just can’t lose him, what would I do?”

Bifur puts an arm around his shoulders and Bilbo lets himself be comforted by the one-armed hug. After a while, his friend pushes him back before he starts signing ‘You know he would not do that. Even if he doesn’t return your feelings, you will still be his best friend. He may give you some space, but he won’t abandon you. Thorin will never abandon a friend.’

Bifur is right of course and he feels a bit guilty for doubting Thorin. But that is what happens when he spends too much time inside his own head. “And you would know, wouldn’t you.” This is a simple truth, because Thorin was the one who brought everyone along when Bifur started learning sign language after his accident a couple of years ago. He could have just let the other boy deal with his own problems, let him become a recluse, but no, Bifur was a friend and if Thorin was anything, he was loyal to his friends.

Bifur cuffs him on the head, ‘You are not bad either. You are the one who came up with the sign language idea in the first place.’

“The doctors would have suggested it eventually.”

‘But they did not. They were still waiting for progress.’ A shadow settles briefly in his eyes.

It’s Bilbo turn to offer him a comforting hug and as always it does not fail to cheer up the other boy. It’s a period of his life he does not often bring up, with many reasons, and he kind of feel bad about mentioning it. However, Bifur is never one to linger over things long past.

‘If you don’t know how to tell him, maybe you could write what you feel about him?’

For once, Bilbo has nothing to say against this advice. “It’s... not a bad idea actually.” It may even be less embarrassing to give Thorin something to read when he is alone, than to tell him face to face.

But not right now. For now he’s happy to let the day waste away in agreeable company.

 

*12*

 

Bilbo tries. He really does.

He really thought Bifur’s idea was a good one. It’s a way to tell Thorin he loves him, thus keeping his sanity intact, but without having to _face_ the rejection that was sure to follow? What is not to love?

There is only a slight problem.

He doesn’t know _what_ to write.

By all means, it should be simple. He should just write ‘I love you’ and be done with it, but he can’t bring himself to do just that. What if Thorin thinks it’s a joke of some sort? 

However, every time he adds something, he has the impression that he is a romance novel heroine writing a love letter. And he really isn’t one.

He jumps in surprise when someone sits down beside him and he hastily hides away the sheets of paper he was writing on before getting lost in his thoughts.

“Bofur! You scared me!”

“I’m sorry, that was not my intention. I guess you were too concentrated on your story.”

“It’s not a story,” Bilbo quickly refutes. It’s not unusual for him to write stories to the great joy of his friends. He is not sure they like his writings because of their friendship or because they are actually any good, but he still takes great pride in the fact that even those who don’t like reading seem to enjoy them.

“I thought so. Usually you at least let Thorin see it. So what are you writing that has you so secretive all of a sudden?” There’s a glint in his eyes that tells Bilbo he must already have an inkling about what it is all about. Considering his close relationship with his cousin, Bilbo is not surprised in the slightest.

“It’s not working. I thought... I thought I had finally found a way, but I just have the impression I’m writing Dis another romance novel.” Not that there is anything wrong with romance, it had been a fun exercise and Thorin’s younger sister had really like her birthday gift, but unfortunately, he isn’t trying to achieve the same goal.

Bofur lets out a small chuckle and Bilbo groans in desperation, thumping his head against his friend’s shoulder. Bofur wraps an arm around him and pats his arm comfortingly.

“There, there. Have you tried just being yourself?”

Bilbo laughs, he has to laugh because seriously? That’s the advice Bofur comes up with? “Trust you to give the most clichéd advice in the whole wild world.”

“It may be cliché, as you say, but if it works why change it?” He tries to glare at him but it’s a bit hard when he’s still in the half embrace. “Now Bilbo, don’t pout, Thorin’s looking in our direction.” And sure enough, the older boy is coming towards them, a frown on his face.

“I hate you. I really, really do.”

“You’re welcome,” smiles Bofur before waving at Thorin in greeting.

 

***

 

Later that day, when he’s back to the safe haven that is his bedroom, he finally decides to give up on writing and simply telling Thorin. It has lasted long enough, its time he finally mans up.

Fate must be tired of him too, because as soon as he comes to his decision, Thorin walks into his room.

Well, there’s no time like the present. “We need to talk.”

Thorin freezes on his spot, standing in front of him, mouth half open on whatever he was planning to say. He looks a bit confused, but once he sees Bilbo’s serious look, his face fell.

“Bilbo, look I’m sorry... I...” He starts before Bilbo can add anything else. Thorin seems a bit at a loss for words and he doesn’t understand why he would seem so guilty, eyes staring at the floor, except... Except Thorin is never one to like seeing his friend hurt and oh, he’s trying to let himself down easily, is that it? Why would Bilbo think he doesn’t know about his feelings already, everyone knows about them! He kind of wants to die right there, so he doesn’t need to live with the embarrassment, but Thorin carries on. “I thought I had made myself clear, I’m sorry... I’ll speak to them. They won’t bother you more.”

“Wait, what?” Why would Thorin speak about the others? He can’t see the connection they may have with it all, apart maybe for all the advices they offered him and a sense of dread falls upon him. Have they also talked to Thorin? Were they the one to tell him?

However that doesn’t make any sense. Thorin said they would not bother _him_ anymore. Oh gods. It couldn’t be, _could it_?

While Bilbo’s having his freak out, the older boy has kept on fumbling: “The others, I know I shouldn’t have believed them when they said they were not bothering you, I...” He pauses, looking at Bilbo for the first time since he started talking. “You have no idea what I’m talking about do you?”

“Well, I’m not sure.” Because there’s no way what he thinks is the truth. Absolutely no way. It’s a wonder he’s not starting to giggle nervously.

“Oh... Oh. Just... Never mind, I’ll just, you know, leave, and I won’t mention it again and yeah, leaving now—” He’s already making his way to the door, but Bilbo can’t let him leave, not _now_.

“No Thorin, you stay right here. _What_ were you talking about?”

“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

Thorin looks as if he’s asking him to slay a dragon without a sword or something and any other time Bilbo would take pity on his desperation, but this too important. At least he thinks it is, and please, please, let it be what he thinks it is or he won’t survive the mortification.

Thorin sits down on the bed as if he can’t bear standing up anymore, although he still leaves about a foot of distance between them.

“I saw how the others acted with you recently and I thought that they were telling you—, that they were trying to, you know, help me by telling you or something, and I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable because I _know_ you don’t feel that way and I’m okay with that, really I am and... Why are you laughing?” He looks so hurt; however Bilbo can no longer contain himself.

“Flowers,” he manages between two laughs, “you actually gave me flowers.”

“You like flowers.” Bilbo only laughs harder at that, because Thorin sounds like a petulant child. He finally calms himself and not too soon because Thorin’s pout is becoming more and more vexed.

“I like flowers. I love them in fact. I also love you.” And before Thorin could think it is some ‘best-friend-related-loving’, he moves forward just enough to kiss him chastely on the lips.

He pulls back and Thorin looks as if he has just been struck down by thunder.

“... Oh.” A shy smile slowly blooms on his face. “So when you...”

Bilbo doesn’t need to ask to know what he’s thinking about. “Yeah. It wasn’t because you’re my best friend.”

“I’m stupid.” 

“We both are.”

They share a sheepish laugh, sides press up together and when they stop to reclaim their breaths, they both look into each other eyes.

Their next kiss is still chaste, but one of Thorin hand cups Bilbo’s neck while the other find his way on his waist and both of Bilbo’s arm circle the older boy.

 

All things considered, the life of a teenager does not suck that much.


End file.
